Nuestra Primera Navidad
by nuyen236
Summary: Ezra ha pasado casi todas las nochebuenas solo en las calles desde que era muy pequeño, ahora tiene una nueva familia, y quiere que las cosas sean diferentes. ONE-SHOT (Especial de navidad)


Por primera vez en el sistema Lothal estaba nevando, Ezra pocas veces salía en época de frío, en especial porque en esos tiempos el chico solía ser huérfano y pues salir de su torre solo para tener frío no era mucha opción. Aunque el chico recordaba la cálida tristeza que sentía en esos tiempos, en Navidad para ser especifico.

Cuando sus padres aun estaban vivos y con el, siempre hacían una cena agradable rodeada de velas, pues a veces el Imperio cortaba los servicios eléctricos para la iluminación y decoración de las calles, debido a que el presupuesto no alcanzaba siempre. Pero siempre era un lugar cálido en su hogar, con el en ese entonces gobernador Ryder, Tseebo, sus padres y el.

Al menos eso era hasta que el Imperio se llevó a sus padres el día del Imperio, ese año Ezra pasó su primera Navidad solo.

Mientras Ezra se recostaba en el pastizal cubierto de nieve, recordaba como cuando era pequeño, estaba solo en aquella casa que solía ser iluminada, había logrado algunas manzanas y un pedazo pequeño de pollo de unas tiendas por ahí. Sacó las velas derretidas y pequeñas y empezó a encenderlas una por una alrededor de la mesa, que claro no era de madera Ezra no era tan estúpido se pensaba a si mismo el chico.

Las velas estaban apagándose y el chico no podía evitar más que recordar aquella solitaria navidad y todas las que le siguieron.

 _Aunque ahora ya no estaba solo._

Pensó el chico mientras observaba la nieve frente a su rostro, olvidando que casi se quedaba dormido ahí.

-Será mejor que vaya yendo al mercado.- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ciudad que se veía de millones de colores a la distancia.

El chico quería aprovechar los créditos que le pagó un anciano que rescató hacía ya unos días durante una misión, bueno parte. Resultaba ser que el la misión consistía en estar sobre automóviles voladores, y Ezra por un descuido (era culpa de Chopper), se cayó del vehículo y cayó al lado del negocio de tal anciano.

Ezra no lograba recordar bien la misión por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, pero si recordaba aquel anciano, era un hombre amable y cortés, de los únicos que quedaban en ese planeta ya corrupto. Este hombre apodado La Roca, podía a veces ser algo duro con sus trabajadores pero se preocupaba por ellos, que no se metieran en líos con el Imperio etc, así que Ezra era un dolor en la cabeza para el, en especial cuando se enteró que el chico era parte de la rebelión de Lothal, una de las más buscadas. Entonces Ezra decidió irse de aquel lugar pero La Roca le pagó su salario, que resultó ser un tanto considerado pero justo para el trabajo que realizaba ahí, lo que es un tema para otro día.

Por fin había llegado al mercado y sentía que sus manos se estuvieran congelando, por lo que se volvió a poner los guantes puesto que se los había quitado para sentir la nieve que glaseaba los pastizales afuera de la ciudad. Llegó a un negocio y de ahí se fue a la carnicería a observar los pavos de navidad que había ahí, los observó detalladamente y notó que había uno que se veía ideal, compró también tabletas de chocolate, malvaviscos, entre otros ingredientes.

Parecía arból de navidad con tantas bolsas que cargaba, y no paraba de estornudar.

-Muchacho.- le dijo una tenue voz, Ezra volteó a su izquierda para ver a una señora sentada en el piso con varias búfanas en frente de ella. Por lo visto era un vendedora ambulante. –Te vas a terminar resfriando si vas sin bufanda.- El chico solo le sonrió con inocencia.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe por mí Sra. Doe.- le replicó con familiaridad.

-Siempre me has dicho eso desde que tenías 7 años Ezra. Ten cuidado hay más troopers a estas horas.- le advirtió mientras le lanzaba unas de sus bufandas al chico, Ezra estaba listo para pagarle. –No te preocupes es mi regalo de Navidad para ti, para saber que siempre estarás bien.

()

No tardó tanto en llegar a la nave, la cual estaba peculiarmente silenciosa para lo que normalmente era, el chico recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina a dejar todo el mandado que había comprado pero no se encontró con Chopper tratando de molestarlo, o Kanan reprochándole sobre como se perdió su entrenamiento jedi. Llegó al cuarto que compartía con Zeb y notó una nota pegada en la puerta de esta.

"Sabine y yo salimos a robar unas cosas para los calntadores que se descompusieron ,nos llevamos a Chopper, Kanan y Zeb fueron a robar unas cosas de unos Imperiales a un pueblo a unos 500 km. Regresaremos pronto, con cariño Hera."

-Así que estoy solo.- dijo el chico notando el vapor que salía de su boca por el frío en la nave. Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, y sacó todas las cosas de su bolsa. Puso todo sobre platillos separados ordenadamente mientras sacaba unos cuchillos, ollas y cucharones para empezar a cocinar. Además de que claro no olvidaría ponerse un mandil por cuestiones de higiene, además de que sentía bien cocinar con mandil, le hacía sentir como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo por primera vez en su vida.

-A empezar.- dijo el padawan seguido de un estornudo.

()

-Vaya esa si misión si que fue larga.- decía Hera mientras se estiraba en su asiento. Kanan solo le sonrió flojamente mientras trataba de conectar la navecilla al fantasma. Zeb ,Sabine y Chopper solo se burlaban de el.

-Esperen, siento que se nos olvida un día especial.- comentó Sabine frotándose la barbilla mientras bajaba las escaleras, solo para notar el increíble frío que hacía en la nave, era casi como estar en el espacio.

-Vaya, y pensar que dejamos al chico aquí solo en Víspera de Navidad.- comentó el lasat dando a notar algo al resto de la tripulación, quienes sintieron cierto remordimiento ante esas palabras.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la sala de estar, siguiendo un exquisito olor que salía de esta, era el de una cena de Navidad. Abrieron la puerta preparándose mentalmente para disculparse con un padawan enojado, pero encontraron una sensación cálida provenir de todo el cuarto.

Había velas iluminando todo el cuarto ordenadas de tal manera que era la decoración perfecta para Navidad, en la mesa había lo que parecía ser una cena de Navidad, Kanan entró primero al cuarto y encontró al chico con la cabeza sobre la mesa dormido profundamente con la nariz roja y usando un mandil de color azul que se veía un tanto chistoso.

El chico al percibir el tacto de su maestro se despertó abruptamente golpeándose levemente la cabeza con el asiento.

-Oh, ya llegaron.- celebró el chico con una enorme sonrisa mientras verificaba el reloj sobre la puerta. –Supongo que ya podemos celebrar ahora.- dijo con cierta alegría en sus ojos.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó Hera tratando de contener lágrimas de salir de sus ojos esmeralda. Ezra solo le sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Estas ultimas ocho navidades las he pasado solo, prendiendo velas para mí mismo, y ahora puedo hacerlo para todo ustedes, porque ustedes son ahora mi familia, y quiero hacer de esta nuestra gran primera navidad juntos.-

Y así, la tripulación rebelde logró pasar su primera navidad juntos rodeados de felicidad y alegría, aunque haya sido un frío invierno, la calidez de sus almas hizo que se les olvidará.

Feliz Navidad.

 **Feliz navidad, algo adelantada, pero sí. Mañana ya es Noche buena y no creo poder tener tiempo de escribir mañana o en navidad, así que quiero publicar hoy esta historia para celebrarlo también con ustedes.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, y seguido mis historias, se los agradezco mucho, y que gracias a ustedes he tenido la inspiración de continuar escribiendo historias. Gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Espero un día poder ayudarlos también, y les deseo una muy eliz navidad y prospero año 2016, que espero no pase tan rápido como este que ya se va acabar pronto, disfrute este año como nunca y espero sentir eso con todos los años restantes de mi vida, y espero que todos ustedes esten en ella para poder celebrar más cosas juntos.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Próspero año y felicidad jejej!**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe,Nuyen236.**


End file.
